xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Xiaolin Showdown (series)
Xiaolin Showdown is an animated series which premiered on Kids WB on November 1, 2003. The show was created by Christy Hui. Plot The show tells about four kids from different parts of the world, who are chosen to be the next generation of Xiaolin warriors. Their mission is to search for the Shen Gong Wu, magical objects with mystical powers, that were placed around the world by the legendary Grand Master Dashi, and bring them to the safety before the Heylin side getting them and using them to the evil. Each one of the four masters an elemental power, the four being fire, water, earth and wind. While the Xiaolin and the Heylin side are in an unstoppable battle for the Shen Gong Wu, the good side also needs to take care of a lot of thieves that are trying to steal the Wu for themselves. When two or more people reach one Shen Gong Wu at the same time, it starts a Xiaolin Showdown, a mystical battle in which each player bets a Shen Gong Wu, and they fight against each other. The winner takes all the Shen Gong Wu wagered. Characters Xiaolin * Omi (voiced by Tara Strong) Omi is a small, Chinese orphan boy who is trained to be a warrior since he was born. He is the main character and masters the element of Water. Omi is an extremely conceited person, but a great and wise warrior. * Kimiko Tohomiko (voiced by Grey DeLisle) Kimiko is a rich girl from Tokyo, Japan. She is fashionable, but still a good friend and great warrior. She masters the element of Fire, is the only girl of the group, and easily gets angry. * Raimundo Pedrosa (voiced by Tom Kenny) Raimundo is a teenager from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. He is the "cool guy", and the least disciplined and laziest of the chosen ones. He masters the element of Wind, and most times thinks with his power rather than his brain. * Clay Bailey (voiced by Jeff Bennett) Clay is a Texan boy. He is the strongest of the four and never take off his hat. He is a cowboy, and masters the element of Earth. He is the most clumsy. Heylin * Jack Spicer (voiced by Danny Cooksey) The "Evil Boy Genius", a clumsy red-haired teenager who creates evil bots to defeat the good side. He is not very smart, and is known on the Heylin side for the stupidity of some of his strategies. * Wuya (voiced by Susan Silo) Wuya is a witch who was stuck in a magic box in a mythical battle against Grand Master Dashi 5000 years ago. She was then turned into a small, purple ghost, but is still an evil spirit. She can feel the presence of a Shen Gong Wu and complains a lot about Jack. * Chase Young (voiced by Jason Marsden) A wise, but young villain. He was good once, however, because of Hannibal Roy Bean, he turned into one of the most formidable enemies. Sometimes during the series, he takes the role of anti-hero, and always believed in Omi's potential for the Heylin side. * Hannibal Roy Bean (voiced by Tom Kenny) Despite his small body, he is one of the most dangerous and evil forces of the universe, and his attack strategies are respected even on the Xiaolin side. He is unpredictable, and can attack when nobody is expecting. Shen Gong Wu There are 76 known Shen Gong Wu around the world. They give mystical powers to their user, and have a force sometimes unknown even by the masters on the Xiaolin and Heylin sides. They vary from the Ants in the Pants to the Mind Reader Conch, and can be combined between each other. When two or more people reach the Shen Gong Wu at the same time, it starts a Xiaolin Showdown, a magic battle for the Shen Gong Wu. Each Xiaolin Dragon in training has a signature Shen Gong Wu, an Elemental Shen Gong Wu, and a Wudai weapon. * Omi ** Signature: Orb of Tornami ** Elemental: Kaijin Charm ** Wudai weapon: Shimo Staff * Kimiko ** Signature: Star Hanabi ** Elemental: Cat's Eye Draco ** Wudai weapon: Arrow Sparrow * Raimundo ** Signature: Sword of the Storm ** Elemental: Crest of the Condor ** Wudai weapon: Blade of the Nebula * Clay ** Signature: Fist of Tebigong ** Elemental: Longhorn Taurus ** Wudai weapon: Big Bang Meteorang Video Game A video game has been released by Konami on November 14, 2006; there are 30 usable Shen Gong Wu and 6 playable characters. The main goal is to complete all the stages in a 3D simple gameplay, defeating Jackbots and other enemies with combos and signature moves, earning blessing coins to buy Wu, winning Xiaolin Showdowns against the other monks to earn new Wu, and defeating the bosses that occasionally appear. Initially, you can only play with Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay, and each one has only their signature Wu. But you can buy, earn and unlock new Wu throughout the levels and unlock Jack Spicer, when defeating his giant robot in Jack's Lab, and Chase Young, when defeating Mala Mala Jong at the final stages, as playable characters. You start the game as a Grasshopper in Training and can get new Xiaolin levels until becoming Wudai in Training. Awards The series was nominated for some awards on the United States. Below, the table with the nominations and results. References